


Renegade

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Renegade by Carrie Underwood (Pandora)





	Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> Renegade by Carrie Underwood (Pandora)

Snowfire pants as he leans back on the buildings of Kaon. The Decepticon channel lights with comms all about him, how he’s to be captured without harm. Snowfire’s frame changes to a femme. Snowdream steps out into the streets as Decepticon Enforcers run past her. She smirks lightly as they pass by. She walks to the bridge to Vos. Her frame changes to become a seeker femme as she steps into the Vosian city-state. Seekers fly over helm and she transforms to to the air. 

“You’re new here,” a voice says and the seeker comes to fly beside her. His tri colors standing out against the sky. “Welcome to my city-state, I’m Prince Starscream.”

“You have a pretty city-state.”


End file.
